Crossed Wires
Crossed Wires is the sixth episode of Season 2 of Degrassi High, and the sixty-second episode of the original Degrassi series. It aired on December 10, 1990. It was the first Degrassi episode to deal with child sexual abuse. Summary When Tim tries to kiss Liz good night after a date, it reawakens her repressed memories of sexual abuse, but it's just not something she can talk about; not even to her best friend Spike. Alex thinks he wants to kiss Tessa, but he's not sure whether she wants him to. Dwayne's friends can't understand what's bothering him - and Joey's the only one who knows. Main Plot The episode begins with Liz having dreams about a repressed childhood memory. When Tim O'Connor asks her out on a date to see The Pogues, she rejects him because the memory. Her best friend Spike is confused why she rejected him and doesn't buy her excuse of having to do homework because its a Friday night. At lunch, the two continue talking about it and Spike, knowing Liz really wanted to see The Pogues, asks if she had a problem with Tim. Spike went on to say how nice he is but Liz still didn't think it was a good idea until Spike said it didn't have to be a "date-date" and they can go as friends. So, Liz decides to ask Tim if they can go as friends and he is happy to say yes. Later, the two walk back from the concert talking about how much fun they had. When they reach the door step, Liz says she can't invite Tim in because of her mother, but it could have been an excuse not to get close to him. Tim says its fine and decides to say goodnight with a kiss, but Liz doesn't take it very well. She gets scared, yells at him to stop, and runs inside, locking the door behind her. This leaves Time confused, thinking he did something wrong. The next day, Tim tries to apologize but Liz insists she doesn't want to talk about it and walks away. She does the same to Spike when she asks what happened at the concert. Tim is very concerned and asks Spike about it and tells her what happens. He asks her to apologize to Liz for him. Spike does and tries to talk to Liz about what happened but she pushes her away by insulting Spike about her getting pregnant. Later that day, Liz goes to Spike's house to apologize and finally opens up about what happened. Spike hugs her and tells her she needs to see a professional for help. The next day, Liz apologizes to Tim telling him he did nothing wrong and she just has problems with dates. She doesn't tell him the real reason, but regardless the two make up and become friends again. Liz is happy to be friends with him again and vice versa. Sub Plot Tessa tells Dorothy she wants Alex to kiss her, while Alex tells Arthur and Yick he wants to kiss her but won't kiss her because he doesn't know if she really wants him to. Later, they go out on a date to see a movie, the two have fun and Alex walks Tessa home. When they walk to her door, Tessa expects a kiss and Alex really wants too, but when they lean in to do it, Alex backs away and says he has to go. Tessa isn't pleased about him not kissing her. The next day, she vents to her friend that she's mad they haven't kissed or even held hands yet. She then says she wants to break up with Alex and ignores him in the hall. Later, she stops in the hallway and pulls him in the music room to talk. Tessa tells Alex its obvious he doesn't like her because he didn't kiss her, but Alex explains he does like her and didn't kiss her because he didn't know she wanted him to. Tessa then says its obvious they do not communicate and starts to break up with him, but is interrupted by a surprise kiss that she very much enjoys. Later, the two are spotted holding hands outside of Degrassi looking like a happy couple. Third Plot Dwayne's friends, Nick and Tabi, ask him to hang out but he claims he's busy which makes Tabi wonder what is going on with him. The subject soon changes when the two start picking on Joey. Dwayne tells them to leave him alone, which confuses them because they do not understand why he is suddenly nice to Joey. He walks away when Nick asks if Joey is blackmailing him. Later, Joey is seen working on his car and Dwayne walks up to Joey and asks what's wrong. Joey claims the car won't start, so Dwayne offers to help when Joey says he can't afford anymore trips to the garage. While he's fixing it, the two talk about Dwayne's HIV and he says he wants to die. Joey tells him not to say that and says he needs to tell his parents after Dwayne reveals Joey is the only one who knows. Dwayne then finishes on the car and gets it running again. Joey thanks him and offers to give him a ride, Dwayne agrees and the two ride off together in Joey's fixed car. Trivia= *This was the first episode to deal with childhood sexual abuse. The storyline wasn't used again until Season 8 of Degrassi: The Next Generation, in the episode Jane Says. |-| Gallery= CW01.jpg CW02.jpg CW04.jpg CW05.jpg CW06.jpg CW07.jpg CW08.jpg CW09.jpg CW10.jpg CW11.jpg CW12.jpg CW13.jpg|Young Liz. CW14.jpg CW15.jpg CW16.jpg CW17.jpg CW18.jpg CW19.jpg CW20.jpg CW21.jpg CW22.jpg CW23.jpg CW24.jpg CW25.jpg CW26.jpg CW27.jpg CW28.jpg joey-dwayne.png Liz,s moms ex boyfriend.Jpeg |-| Cast= *Cathy Keenan as Liz O'Rourke *Amanda Stepto as Christine Nelson *Kirsten Bourne as Tessa Campinelli *John Ioannou as Alex Yankou *Siluck Saysanasy as Yick Yu *Duncan Waugh as Arthur Kobalewscuy *Pat Mastroianni as Joey Jeremiah *Stefan Brogren as Archie Simpson *Darrin Brown as Dwayne Myers *George Chaker as Nick *Michelle Johnson-Murray as Tabi *Neil Hope as Derek Wheeler *Annabelle Waugh as Dorothy |-| Quotes= *"Great. I love being HIV positive!" Dwayne says sarcastically to Joey. "Sometimes I dream I don't have it. I'm normal again and everything's great. Then I wake up... I still got it. I want to kill myself." |-| Category:Degrassi High Category:DH Episodes Category:DH Season 2 Category:DH Season 2 Episodes